I Promise You P2: What Went Wrong
by crying rain drop
Summary: What went wrong...


I Promise you P2: What went wrong

I stared out of the cave into the dark forest. I was starring at my blood stained hands. I wasn't a shammed.

I was happy they were dead. They deserved it.

I then slowly got up, looked into the night. It then began to poor down rain. I ignored it. I looked up at the sky.

I saw four shooting stars. It was them, all four of them, going together.

They all didn't need to go up there. Some needed to go underground, not above.

I looked into the cave once again. I saw my gun, lying there on the ground. It had blood all over it as well. I walked over to it.

I remember that night…

"HA! Poor old fellow can't even keep Blaze as his girl." Charmy Bee taunted.

"Yeah, if Knuckles could win her heart, I don't see why you didn't!" Jet yelled back.

"Look, if you two don't want to find yourselves sleeping with the dead men, then you better get out of here!" I shouted back.

"Ha! What makes you think that you could kill someone?" Jet yelled at me.

"Look, leave me alone! So what, she fell for Knuckles, big deal! There still Rouge, and Amy Rose, and Cream!" I said back.

Me and Blaze had been dating for many months. One night I was going to take her to dinner, and she didn't come. I thought that she had forgotten. That's all, and I got off of the subject.

I then found her dumping me that night. Then today she went off with Knuckles, I found them in the forest. I blew off, and then found these two, Jet the Hawk, and Charmy Bee, taunting me.

"Look, she had been cheating on you for month. Knuckles had been dating her just days after you started to go out with her." Jet whispered.

"Yeah, she fell for you only by feeling sorry for you." Charmy then jumped out at me.

I then fired my gun. I hit Charmy in the dead center of his forehead. What just happened!

"You killed him!" Jet shouted.

Jet then jumped out at me, I dodged. Jet landed on his face. I shot him in the head twice.

Good, they're dead.

What just happened…?

I then ran off into the forest. Sonic was behind me by then.

"SHADOW! You killed them! Why-" I shot him too.

I then took Sonics' body with me to my cave. I worked on it for days. I turned it into a robot.

I then saw little Cream, she came into ,my cave, she was crying.

"I found Charmy and Jet dead in the forest!" She cried.

"Cream, I killed them, and Sonic." I wasn't ashamed to tell her.

Her eyes got wider. She ran off. She was probably going to go and tell Knuckles.

It had been days. I had finished my robot. I put him in the closet. It wasn't time to get him out yet.

Amy Rose then came into my cave. Her eyes her wide with tears. She was wearing a black dress.

"Shadow, why did you kill them?" She begged.

"I don't know, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry Amy, I know you loved him." I did feel sorry for telling Amy though.

I loved Amy just like I loved Blaze, but more.

"Shadow, I can't forgive you. I do not pity you. I am sorry." She told me.

I then closed the doors to my cave. Amy was stuck.

"Amy, you know my secret. You will die too." I picked up my pistol.

She was on her knees begging to live. I then fired one shot. I hit her leg. She then fainted.

I knew who I had to kill next, Knuckles and Blaze. I grabbed my robot Sonic, and turned him on.

"Go and put her home." I told him.

He took off. I then went to find Blaze and Knuckles.

I saw Tails, he was fixing his plane. I then put the gun to his head.

"Where is Blaze and Knuckles?" I demanded.

"They are at Blaze's house." Tails cried out.

I then shot his leg. He fell.

I took off again.

I wanted to kill them both. Amy and Tails, but I couldn't. I had to let them live. Cream was too young to die.

I looked ahead of myself. I saw that Blaze's front door was wide open.

"THAT STUPID LITTLE FOX!" He told them I was coming.

I then smelt them. I went in that direction. My robot came up next to me.

"Go, and find a way to get in front of them. I don't want them to get away.

I wasn't tired, not one bit. I kept going. I saw my robot go faster than the real sonic would ever go. That little loser. Good thing I did kill him.

So what he saw a huge star, I don't care.

It had been days. I saw Knuckles! He was standing there, waiting.

"Well look who it is." I said to him.

"Shadow, I've had enough of you. You killed three of my friends, and one was my best. You will die tonight." Knuckles told me.

"No, you are wrong, _you_ will die tonight." I then took my pistol out, and shot. I missed. He jumped in front of me.

I dodged.

We fought for just twenty minutes. I then got my shot. I shot him once in the arm. Then in both of his hands. I shot the foot next. He was on the ground unable to move.

"I told you that you were going to die tonight." I was getting ready to shot him in the head.

"Nooo!" I heard a cry, I turned behind me, it was Blaze.

"NO!" I cried.

I lowered the gun.

"Good job Sonic, I thank you for that. Now, go." I said to robot Sonic, he then took off.

"Shadow I-"

"Why did you do it?!" I screamed, "Why did you cheat on me for that!?"

"Shadow, you-"

"He is barley even a hero! He only has his knuckles as his weapon. He is a weakling. It was easy to beat him." I said, I looked over at Knuckles, lying motionless on the ground.

"Shadow, I didn't love you like I loved him. You are destructive, and a killer!" Blaze shouted at me.

"I am not a murderer! The stupid hawk was asking for it!"

"Jet didn't need to die for no reason! Neither did Charmy! They did nothing to you!" Blaze was then standing up.

"Yes they did! The taunted me. Said I was a murderer. I was useless piece of living. I had no reason to be here!" I shouted. I then held the gun to Knuckles head, "They also said, that I wasn't too good for you. I guess that you aren't good enough for me, if you go out and was a lover to that thing!"

I was getting ready to shot him in the head, and then Blaze got up, and I shot her in the head instead!

She died. I fell to my knees. What went wrong! Looked behind me. Amy was behind me.

"You are a murderer." She said. I then ran into the woods.

I looked behind me. Amy Rose was picking Knuckles up. He was alive, but barely. Tails then came in to help.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I then saw Rouge come in from behind. She was helping them with Knuckles. Rouge did love Knuckles, even though they didn't date anymore. Amy let them take Knuckles, she went and got Blaze's body, and took it with them.

I ran to my cave…

That happened all today, and I hated it. I looked up at the sky again.. I saw Blaze's face in the clouds. I went to the kitchen to clean up my hands. I came out, and I saw my gun. I picked it up again.

I held it to my head…

"STOP!" A voice cried.

I looked out to my cave door. It was Amy.

She ran to me, and I ran to her. She held onto me tight. We looked at each other in the eyes, she kissed me.

I had fallen in love all over.


End file.
